


Ego Sleepover

by Snarkyowl



Series: Ego Shorts [9]
Category: Jackepticegos, Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: When Mark and Teamiplier receive an invite to a sleepover, they wonder over if it’s a legitimate invite or a sneaky plan to kill them all. They go anyways.





	Ego Sleepover

Mark and the others had been understandably skeptical about agreeing to go over to the egos’ house for a sleepover. For starters, there were so many egos the house was always loud and bustling. Secondly, the letter was sent from Darkiplier of all egos. He wouldn’t just invite them without reason, and knowing him it was malicious reason.

They agreed to go after getting a sad message from King mentioning they hadn’t replied, which meant they weren’t coming. They hadn’t realized that this sleepover involved the Septicegos, MadPat (or Antimatter as he sometimes insisted), Natemare, and their respective creators (plus Signe). Still, it was a somewhat nice surprise to have familiar friendly faces there.

Nate and Mat looked somewhat out of their depth, and Mark felt pretty sorry for them. He realized those two had generally been kept out of this mess, so meeting so many different versions of the same faces must’ve been… Pretty strange.

Mad and ‘Mare seemed a bit unwelcome, save for Bim and the Jims who were chatting happily with the two. Mark watched as Mad went from awkward to excited in a flash, grinning and waving his arms as he explained something. Bim listened with true interest in his eyes, grinning in amusement at the vigor with which Mad spoke. ‘Mare cast his companion an affectionate yet chastising look as he scolded him for using gestures just a bit too grand, and while Mad sheepishly lowered the movement of his arms ‘Mare returned to his discussion with the Jims.

Dark was settled on the couch, apparently playing pictionary with the younger egos. Mark noticed with a pang in his heart some of them almost looked faded, and he wondered if he could somehow change that. Artie, with his constant companion Red Man hanging over his shoulder, was one of those egos. Well known and yet obscure all at once, easy to forget and hard to focus on for more than a moment before the lines between “this character” and “just Mark” became blurred. Jacques, Jack’s artist ego, the same way. Almost indistinguishable were it not for his all over the place accent. Beaiplier and Jackibea, the two egos some fans saw as new characters and others didn’t, who were so new and so small he could almost completely see through them.

Despite their less than ideal condition, Mark was happy to see they all seemed to be having fun there with Dark. Yandere and King were with them, King giggling furiously over Beaiplier’s poor art skills. Mark sighed, smiling gently. Yes, at least they were all happy.

Turning, he found himself face to face with Google Blue and he almost screamed. The robot clicked softly at him before shifting back a pace, grimacing slightly at a loud crash from the kitchen.

“Mark, Katherine, Ethan, Tyler, and Amy. Glad to see you.” He stated, though it was stiff and Mark felt he’d been forced to play doorman because he didn’t want to socialize.

“If-”

“Hey Blue. Thanks, glad to see you too.” Ethan hadn’t meant to cut the droid off, but he realized too late Blue had been trying to speak.

Blue didn’t look too upset, just… Awkward. Mark wondered why the droid was even trying so hard to keep up a conversation, but he didn’t say as much. Blue nodded a bit, then glanced back to the kitchen with a miserable whir. Oh, so that was why. He didn’t want to have to lean up whatever that mess was sure to be.

Despite his reluctance, the droid headed off to the kitchen. Anti ran out as he stepped in, cackling maniacally. Chase followed, looking apologetic before jogging after the glitching ego. Bing, finally, appeared from the kitchen. He was sopping wet, and Blue’s hands twitched in his agitation.

“Go dry off, then help me clean this up.” Mark heard him order, and Bing nodded his head before heading off dutifully.

Had they gotten close again? No insult accompanied the orders, and while it was demanding… Blue was always demanding. Maybe he should look into visiting more often, even if every visit was a migraine waiting to happen.

Amy and Katherine wandered off to talk with Signe and Sean, leaving Mark and Tyler standing alone. Tyler finally moved to go watch Ethan play Mario Kart with the three Googles on the floor in front of the tv. Mark sighed, deciding he’d go check out what Edward and Host were doing. As he settled down to watch them play chess, they both gave him gentle and friendly greetings. When Host finally beat Edward, Mark grinned and challenged his ego to a match. Host smirked in return and nodded his head.

“The Host accepts Mark’s challenge. He hopes Mark is prepared to lose.”

Mark’s not sure how long it’s been, but when he lifts his head from the chessboard he finds everyone has shifted about the room a bit. Bim is still talking with Mad and ‘Mare, but now Wilford has joined them. He looks hostile, but not to the point of attacking them. Dark and the younger egos have all gone from pictionary to just talking, though the monochrome ego seems to be listening more than participating. Ed and Silver have appeared, sparkling water in fancy bottles in hand. They’re with Jackieboy man laughing over something, and Mark snorts. Three ridiculous egos bonding together, what a sight. He spots Anti and Chase, Chase is keeping an eye on Anti while talking to Bing and babysitting Marvin. Mark’s impressed.

When he turns back to the chess game and the Host, he finds the ego seems… Distracted. He glances to Edward, who shakes his head a bit and taps three fingers against Host’s shoulder twice. The Host jerks slightly, but hums and nods his head a bit. He moves a piece, eyebrows raising as he huffs in amusement.

“Checkmate, again.”  
“Bullshit!”  
Host’s laugh is hushed but kind, and Mark can’t help but laugh too.

“Alright, I give up. You win, Host.”  
“The Host was hoping Mark would say that.” Host teases, and Mark rolls his eyes.  
“Yeah, whatever.” He huffs, but his pout breaks at the sound of another soft laugh from the Host.

Edward snorts, rolling his eyes and moving to collect all of the pieces.  
“I’m glad you two had fun. Why don’t we all start settling down for a movie, though?” He suggests, loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room.

Murmurs erupt around them as everyone considers the suggestion, and then suddenly everyone’s moving. It’s not rushed, just leisurely setting everything up. Couches and tables moved, projector and projector screen set up.

Once everyone is settled, Blue moves to start the movie. As the movie starts, everyone goes quiet. They stay mostly silent for the movie, and as the credits roll when the movie ends Mark glances around and finds that almost all of the egos have fallen asleep.

Dark, settled on one of the moved couches, isn’t quite asleep yet. He’s getting there though, the younger egos he’s spent the night bonding with all asleep in various positions around him. Mark considers mocking his dark ego for being a softie, but decides he doesn’t want to be the dick that ruins the peace.

The only ones still awake seem to be Chase and the droids along with Edward and the Host. Mark stretches, lazily, before moving to settle down himself. He watches as Edward leads Host off to his bedroom while Chase tiptoes around making sure everyone is comfortable and warm. Someone murmurs in what seems to be distress, and the fatherly ego is soon gently shushing them. Mark’s glad he’s taken to adopting the other egos as his kids rather than staying upset over Stacy, Miles, and Margaret.

As Chase finally settles down to sleep, Mark tucks himself under a blanket with a sigh. He notices from his resting spot that Katherine and Amy apparently did the Googles’ makeup at some point, and is surprised when he notices even Blue is wearing makeup.

Smiling in amusement, Mark lets his eyes fall shut.

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
